Dipper's Daydream
by FreckledFennec13
Summary: Six years from that first summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper tries to watch over the Mystery Shack while Mabel and Stan are on a tour. But the temps soar and poor Dipper is stuck thinking about a long-lost love. RATED M FOR A REASON. SERIOUSLY, I'm warnen' yuu! Might continue into a full story if there's interest!


Yada yada - I'm back. Sort of. I guess. Who knows, really.

Anyway, I've been watching Gravity Falls and really loved it, so I went online, found a FanFic I loved of it, and lo and behold, it was never finished. Which then reminded me that I have stories on here I'VE never finished writing. But before I restart, I wanted to just given you all this.

It does contain lewd though, so for the weak at heart, look away! For those of you who can handle it, get a notebook. I write from experience. ;)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was another hot and humid mid-August Wednesday, and Dipper sat lazily behind the register of the Mystery Shack, in want of nothing more than a task to do. Sort inventory, stack tee shirts, sweep the porch, anything really. He sighed to himself, having just finished another library book, and looked down to pick at a hang nail on his thumb.

His Gruncle Stan was off giving a tour to some tourists from Australia. An especially loud bunch, Dipper had thought, but friendly nonetheless. Mabel had loved them of course, and in typical Mabel fashion, simply_ insisted_ that she accompany the mid-twenties dude of the group, hoping that perhaps, the strangeness of the town and a certain beguiling brown-haired girl would sway him to stay and be her boyfriend. Dipper smirked, wondering what would happen if a boy ever _did_ want to stay. He doubted Mabel's plans ever had reached so far for these possibilities.

Minutes passed and Dipper sighed again, having successfully ripped off that piece of hang nail, and laid his head on the counter. He closed his eyes and took in the steady scent of sun-warmed wood which seemed to ooze out of every exposed beam in the shack. It was earthy and full of promise, and he reminisced about the summers he used to spend there as a kid, smiling faintly to himself as flashes of gnomes and ghosts and goblins came to mind.

He remembered one night when Mabel challenged that wealthy local girl, Pacifica, to a round of mini golf and all chaos ensued when the golf ball sprites waged war on each other over who would help Mabel win best. That was a silly one, for sure, Dipper chuckled quietly. Of course, there were also far more serious oddities they had experienced over that one summer…

A cuckoo clock rang out quietly somewhere down the hallway and Dipper's attention snapped back to the shop. It was empty, and as much as he hated to admit it, that was fairly common nowadays. It had been six years since that first summer and while the town of Gravity Falls was gaining popularity, popularity brought hipsters, yuppies, and a general population bump which made him frown. People he liked, competition he didn't.

In the beginning, Gruncle Stan had been optimistic, claiming that the shack had everything a new neighbor (read: sucker) could ever want in an oddity shop. "Everyone wants to see our weird stuff! Just look at this thing!" he'd said as he gestured to another haphazardly patched up collage of long-rotten rabbit furs claiming to be a Sasquatch cub. He had chortled and slapped his knee and sauntered back into the kitchen without a care in the world, but nothing could hide that look of stress or panic that would flash across his face when another tourist asked him why no information existed online about his supposed beasts.

It wasn't his uncle's fault that the internet could debunk 95% of the junk in the shack, but Dipper could see the writing on the wall. He knew that the end was coming for the Mystery Shack, he just didn't know when yet. Like it or not, the influx of people had also brought more oddity lovers and paranormal investigators, and while they loved the mysteriousness of the town, the love of tired, dusty, roadside attractions was waning heavily. It also didn't help that the shack sat on one of the only three "dead zones" in the town, which meant that not only was there no internet or Wi-Fi, but also no cell reception. The shack's days were definitely numbered.

That's why Dipper had insisted on returning to Gravity Falls. They had been back a few times since that first summer, and while they hadn't stayed for long, each one of those trips was as wonderful as ever. He couldn't bear to have his last memory of the Mystery Shack and Gravity Falls be at the hands of a moving van or a for sale sign. No, Dipper had insisted, and even though he and Mabel had chosen different colleges in different states and wanted different things in their lives, he had wanted them to share one last summer of mystery together before adulthood claimed them both.

Unfortunately… He hadn't bargained for this level of boredom. The Australians were the first group of people to step foot in the door since last Tuesday and it left the twins with little to do around the shop. Wendy had long since left both the shack and the town, heading off to some college on the misty Humboldt coastline of California. Last Dipper had heard, she had returned to town for the summer as well, though he hadn't had the pleasure of seeing her. He smiled slightly, remembering her laugh and the way her freckles dotted her nose. He wondered if she finally found a better boyfriend than Robbie. _Probably_, he thought.

Soos had left as well, but only to start his own repairman business in town. It turns out that he was surprisingly good at repairing those odd little brass rods that "pointed to the supposed ghost". Well, the ghosts of Gravity Falls apparently didn't like being pointed at, because there was suddenly a need for a repairman after only a few weeks. It had been fun seeing him the other day, and while Dipper had certainly grown up since his last visit two years ago, Soos had grabbed him in a hug and crushed him with a vise grip, and it had made him feel like a kid again if only for a brief, rib-crushing moment.

But back in the gift shop it was all Dipper could do to not fall asleep. It was so warm in that place, with all the knick knacks and fake animals covering the walls, it was like a furnace, and Dipper struggled to not let his mind wander. The August sun beat down on the windows and hot streaks of sunlight roasted everything in its path. The heat was stagnant, and it was all he could do to wave a hand in front of his face to cool off. He thought about that hidden pond in the woods behind Wendy's cabin that he had been to with her a few times and he itched for the cooling touch of its waters. _Well ok, we weren't alone together at the pond, that would have been wonderful_, he smirked.

He pictured her there, laughing and smiling at him. Splashing water on his chest as her amber hair circled her back in the current of the water around her. Her freckles teased him as they carelessly spilled over her shoulders, down her arms and dotted her chest, and the water droplets followed, seemingly matching the pattern down her body. He grinned and let the blood flush his face with heat as his thoughts dragged him closer to her.

He pictured her now in front of a fireplace, naked and bathed in candlelight while a raging snowstorm trapped them together for hours to come, with no hope of rescue or interruption. She was stunning in that dark room, her creamy white skin draped over a bearskin rug, and wild, frivolous, curly red hair pulled and teased out of the way by a single, thin, black hairband, struggling as hard to contain her wild locks as he was to contain his excitement. She gazed at him from that rug, biting her lip and running a single, polished nail down her body, teasing her most sensitive areas.

A sudden jostling noise had Dipper's eyes snap up to the door, thinking there may be guests, although he certainly hoped not, as he'd have a hard time hiding his now apparent erection. An Uncommon House Sparrow landed on the windowsill and sat there a moment, pecking at the wood. Dipper waved a hand lazily at it and shouted to get lost. The bird stared at him, tilted its head, blinked both sets of eyes, and flew off into the woods, leaving the hot and bothered young stud to his own thoughts.

He sighed and put his elbows on the counter, resting his head in his hands. Taking a sharp breath in, he held the tantalizing redhead in his thoughts for a moment before releasing them with the breath he had taken. He looked and looked around, but nothing had changed. There was still nothing to do and the heat was only rising.

That wasn't the first time Wendy had starred in a sexual fantasy of his since he first confessed his feelings for her, but he had been young then and hadn't learned enough about the world to have really been of value to her. But now that he was off to college in the fall, a tiny part of him had hoped that perhaps his return to Gravity Falls would be the catalyst he needed to ask her out. Alas, the girl hadn't been around to even see let alone date.

Dipper busied himself by tapping his fingers on the countertop. It would hopefully take some of the tension off, though he doubted it would help keep the thoughts at bay. Indeed, he was correct, as not a minute longer and he had imagined her draped over the end of a couch, his cock thrusting hungrily into her as she cried out his name in pleasure. _Oh boy_, he grimaced, _I really need to get this under control. _

He looked down at the bulge in his jeans and adjusted a bit for comfort, though he realized quickly that there didn't seem to be much comfort to be had. Grimacing and looking around, his eyes landed on the old surveillance camera in the corner, long since forgotten and dusty with misuse. Should he go to the bathroom and… take care of it? _No one is here and I doubt anyone will arrive before Stan and Mabel return with the group…_ he thought to himself._ Do I have time?_

His cock ached against the fabric of his pants, but he decided to stay behind the desk, just in case someone did walk in and he wasn't there. He couldn't be responsible for stolen merchandise, especially now when there were so few sales to begin with. In an effort to alleviate the swelling, he cautiously started pressing himself against the countertop, and found that it was a great height to rub himself against. His pressing led to light thrusts, which soon turned to deeper, strong grinding. Dipper unconsciously moaned and realized that he couldn't take it anymore. He started to fumble with the buttons, finally releasing his rock-hard member from its hiding spot in a rush of relief and pleasure.

He took his shaft in one hand and started rotating his wrist, pulling and tugging upwards with each thrust of his hand. His breathe became labored and his tugs became stronger and more frequent as the images of Wendy came flooding back to him. His eyes snapped shut to watch her fiery hair spilling across the bed as she arched her chest under him, his hand pulling her up to meet him as their mouths and bodies joined, and finally her walls gripped his cock, milking him, as she tumbled over into ecstasy. It was all too real for him as he stood there, gripping the counter top with one hand and his dick with the other, moaning her name and suddenly spilling hot cum all over the top of the counter.

His knees buckled a bit and he staggered backwards against the wall, racing to catch his breath as his cock slowly but surely folded in on itself, returning to its hiding spot. After the blinding pleasure ebbed and his mind started grasping at reality, he had a chance to look about and witness the mess he had made. _Jesus, Dipper. Get a hold of yourself._

He was just wiping off the last of the cum when he heard a familiar and still rather high-pitched voice coming from the clearing outside the shack; Stan and Mabel were back with the tourists and not a moment too soon. As Dipper was tossing the last paper towel in the bin beneath the register the front door swung open, revealing a bunch of wide-eyed, grinning Australians and Stan, grumbling to himself about something, which, honestly, wasn't too uncommon.

The tourists flocked towards the "Wall of Wonder" and Dipper quietly judged as they guffawed over some impossible creature.

"Any more suckers while we were gone, Dip?" Stan had been standing in front of the desk and his eyes snapped back to his uncle's in surprise.

"Hmm?," Dipper stammered, trying to get his mind back on track. "Oh, no, sorry Gruncle Stan."

"Eh, who needs 'em." They stood there for a moment before Stan added, "You feeling alright, kid? You look tense. Gotta loosen up!"

"Yeah," Dipper chuckled, attempting to be casual. "Gotta stay fresh!" He automatically pinched his nose in embarrassment and grimaced, chastising himself for being awkward. Stan narrowed his eyes but walked off, plastering a smile on his face to appeal to the tourists.

"Hey guys! Have I told you yet about the _terrifying_ Northern Pacific Tree Octopus yet?! NO, well come on, have I got a sight for you!" Stan's booming voice encouraged as it intrigued, and Dipper found himself smiling at the conman's antics before watching the group disappear behind a curtain. They had no idea of the sales pitch they were in for.

Mabel stumbled in minutes later with a freckly blonde guy hanging on her every word. He laughed when she laughed, he grinned when she winked, and she had him completely wrapped around her finger after a single hour-long tour. Far be it for him to not ask what happened, Dipper stopped her as they followed the group behind the curtain.

"Mabel, what the hell! Did you enchant that poor guy?" She grinned and gave him a devil-may-care glance. "Maaayyyyybeeee…." She teased and punched his bicep. "You'll just have to find out at dinner tonight!" And with that she skipped away, behind the curtain.

Indeed she did drag the poor sap to dinner and there she spent half the meal gushing over how "Kent had done this" and then "Kent had been there!" Kent spent the entire meal staring at his newest conquest, and Dipper wondered more than once if he was merely looking for a summer fling or if he was, in fact, completely head over heels, falling in love with his twin. He wasn't sure, but he didn't think it mattered. Mabel had never been in a relationship that lasted over a week and to hell if she was starting that now! She had stayed largely the same when puberty hit her – loud, energetic, and frivolous, except now when she teased someone it was often sexually, and when she wanted to play matchmaker, it was best to just duck and cover. This guy was in for a wild ride if he thought this was the start of the rest of his life.

Stan sat there for the entire meal and grumbled to himself, again, not too uncommon, but this time he made no attempt to quiet his voice or comments, most of which were sharp barbs towards a certain blonde wonder, all of which were ignored by Mabel, who made great efforts in defending her new man.

Shortly after dinner ended, Stan excused himself to go be in his vending-machine lair, probably in attempts of avoiding the now touchy-feely lovers on the couch. Dipper was eager to be rid of them as well, so he made his way to the roof, finding a spot in the shade and settling in, content to watch the sun set on this scorcher of a day. He leaned back against the metal roof and gave in to the heat, easing himself into contentment and relaxation. His eyes drifted shut and he turned his head to the side, imagining the woman he desired so much next to him.

Her honey red hair glowed in the setting sunlight and the color refracted onto her face, lighting her emerald eyes and landing on her warm smile. Her freckled nose crinkled and she laughed, and as she laughed, a dizzy, delirious feeling shot through him, making him feel both giddy and weighted down in one motion. He reached out and felt her hair, how soft and fine it was in his hand, and felt her skin, warm and supple under his touch. He ran his thumb across her lips and she kissed it lightly, sweetly, softly.

When he awoke to the sound of a door slamming downstairs, it was dark out and the last thing he remembered was Wendy's soft lips kissing him in the sunlight. He smiled to himself and bit his lip, remember his dreams from the day. His hand was halfway past his waistline when a voice, loud and confused hollered out, "DIPPER! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN? WE HAVE CAMERAS, YOU KNOW!"


End file.
